It can be inferred from WO 91/19115 that the clamping mechanism of the aforementioned disk brake can be equipped with one central adjusting spindle or two adjusting spindles mounted on both sides.
A similar disk brake comprising two adjusting spindles is known from WO 92/00466. A disk brake of similar design, equipped with two adjusting spindles but with a deviating reset drive for the adjusting spindles, can also be inferred from DE-OS 37 16 202.